Walk in the park
by Mushawuff
Summary: Danny goes for a leisurely walk in the neighbourhood park...wonder who he meets there? DxS.


Not owning…Sad…

Now on with the fic:D

Young Danny Fenton strode into the neighbourhood park, watching as the evening sun suspended itself precariously halfway through the mountains on some far off horizon. He inhaled the fresh twilight air, letting it fill his lungs and supply his body with oxygen. Chirruping from the tiny sparrows and bluebirds perched comfortably and safely within the trees added to the serenity and picturesque feel of the vicinity.

Danny let a soft smile, blithe and carefree, play upon his lips.

It was a good day.

He sauntered deeper into the place, letting relaxation and cheerfulness overwhelm him. The blazing orb in the sky now cast an inviting glow over Amity Park, while a spectrum of colours, different shades of pink and gold, laid themselves across the sky. Children, ranging from the ages of five to ten, ran about the park in a noisy game of Tag, their sanguine cries of enjoyment echoing around the vicinity. Pet owners struggled to keep up after their eager pets, the latter continuously bounding about, occasionally turning their attention to the lamp posts that were lined down the footpath, vigorously sniffing at them and after which, adding their own scent.

The boy continued his little walk, a slight bounce to his step, nearly hitting a group of rollerbladers. A calm whistle escaped his lips, as the halfa watched in curiousity at a couple of squirrels trying to store up enough acorns for the winter. November was nearing; a lone, auburn leaf fell off a maple tree and tumbled, spiraling and turning, down to the side of the footpath.

Danny suppressed yet another grin as he rounded the corner of the footpath. A bench, made and carved out of oak wood, was positioned right on the extreme left from where the boy was standing. His grin grew into a cheeky smile as he realised who was reclining on it.

It was none other than one of his best friends, or should I say crush, Sam Manson.

A sudden, cheeky decision crept up Danny's mind as he made himself turn invisible. Just for the fun of it, he decided, he could spy secretly on her without her noticing. Or maybe to ogle discreetly at her, since he felt awkward doing that while he was still visible, and he might also get kicked in the shin with her combat boots while he was at it.

The now invisible boy turned his full attention onto the oblivious girl. On her lap lay a purple book with a slightly dog-eared cover, and it was then that he noticed, clutched tightly in one of her hands was a lollipop; judging by its colour, Danny made a random speculation, guessing it was strawberry flavoured.

He watched as Sam gently flipped the pages of her book, taking a few licks at her sugary treat while she continued reading, so engrossed in the book that she seemed completely oblivious to everything around her, one of them mainly her unseen companion.

A tiny smile formed on her lips, clearly caused by a good portion from this very piece of literature she had in her lap, cosseted safely within the soft folds of her plaid skirt. The latter gave her lollipop another quick lick, before pinning her violet eyes back to where she had stopped.

Danny pursued contemplating the girl; soon she felt the urge for another taste. Her eyes still on the book, the goth girl slowly caressed the round piece of confectionery with her tongue, circling it slowly and savouring the delicate sugary taste before withdrawing it back into her mouth. She then smiled again, obviously enjoying herself as she flipped the page and twirled the piece of candy absentmindedly in between her fingers.

The boy stared at her, now awestruck. The image of Sam giving an unhurried, leisurely lick at her sugary piece of confectionery remained in his head, the way her tongue curled around and caressed it was deemed sensual to him and almost seductive. He glanced at her again, and at those soft, tender lips smothered lightly in purple lipstick he so desperately wanted to kiss. This time, he finally decided, he was going to let temptation take over.

The sun was now almost completely out of sight, its warm, still protruding rays only just providing enough light for Sam to stay and read a little longer. The girl had other ideas, though. She blinked slowly, and her lips parted slightly, letting a tired yawn escape. The girl then stood up, lollipop in mouth and book tucked tightly under arm, after which proceeded to the footpath, but was blocked by an invisible force. Unseen arms wrapped themselves around her waist and she felt concealed lips osculating hers.

Danny then pulled away, and knowing he was still invisible and thus she couldn't see him, let out a flamboyant, blissful laugh as he sauntered on the way home, turning visible halfway along the footpath while savouring the taste of her lips against his.

Sam blinked in confusion, a puzzled yet happy expression on her face as she watched her grinning friend amble dreamily down the footpath.

R&R please! Read and review, not read and RUN! Feel free to flame me, I know my fics aren't as good and can be cheesy sometimes. . 

-Stares at status chart- I know how many people read this, but the number of reviews are falling behind. Leave me a review! Come on! I know who you are. –Glares-

Review and you get a cookie. :D


End file.
